O Hobbit 2
by acquapala101
Summary: Uma continuação da história original do Hobbit. Algum tempo depois de sua memorável aventura, Bilbo pensa que vai voltar a viver como antes, quando um curioso incidente acontece no seu querido condado.Será que Bilbo aguenta outra aventura?
1. Fui e voltei e estou indo de novo

_Outra vez ou fui e voltei e estou indo de novo_

Um Hobbit vivia em sua toca, seu nome era Bilbo Bolseiro. Ele tinha uma vida tranquila, no interior do condado. Porém, ele já havia participado de uma aventura antes e agora deixou seu lado aventureiro - o lado Tûk- descansando. Sua aparência era muito simpática, o rosto largo e os olhos com um brilho alegre, os cabelos castanhos e penteados para o lado e suas roupas normalmente impecáveis.

Bilbo acaba de acordar e penteia seu cabelo em frente ao espelho. E como ele acha que está "bonitão" hoje, resolve dar uma volta. E, assim, mais um dia normal e feliz se passou para Bilbo, por mais que as rosas no seu jardim estivessem murchas e os Sacola-Bolseiro ainda estivessem vivos...

Porém, a tarde caiu, fazia um calor agradável e Bilbo ia acabando de tomar seu chá das cinco...

- Bilbo! Bilbo! - Um conhecido corria em sua direção. Assustado,pois estava tomando calmamente chá em seu jardim, ele se engasga. Então, Bilbo recebe uma notícia inesperada...

Não muito longe dali, uma multidão aglomerada e barulhenta se reúne em volta de um buraco fundo, num terreno irregular e muito rochoso. Ao lado do buraco, um jato de água quente emergia da terra, mas não era esse jato que chamava atenção da população. Muitos Hobbits gritavam, espantados, ao olharem o que havia dentro do imenso buraco: "Minérios!"

Sim, minérios! Várias pedras escuras, que tinham um fraco brilho ao sol, todas redondas e juntas naquele buraco de grande profundidade, em abundância.

O condado nunca vira tanta riqueza. Bilbo abria caminho entre a multidão exaltada e finalmente, depois de segundos de aperto e esforço, ele conseguiu ver o que havia dentro do buraco. Ele ficou mudo de tanto espanto e depois do choque inicial, só conseguiu exclamar: "Oh! Tudo isso?"

O alvoroço só foi contido por causa dos Sacola-Bolseiro que alegaram que toda aquela riqueza era deles pois fora encontrada em sua terra. Na verdade, haviam desprezado o terreno (pequeno e muito rochoso) e o haviam posto à venda, recentemente. Depois da declaração desagradável, o silêncio foi geral. Algumas pessoas começaram a protestar veemente. Drogo Bolseiro falou em voz alta, extremamente irritado " Quanta injustiça!" mas Bilbo o lembrou que agora cabia ao prefeito decidir em relação ao destino dos minérios e ele chegou a trotes largos já estava examinando o buraco. O Hobbit contava com o fato de que a riqueza era enorme demais para uma família só e todo o condado tinha interesse.

Porém, o senhor prefeito não conseguiu decidir e marcou uma reunião sobre isso outra hora. Bilbo ficou surpreso com essa decisão, aquilo tomara um rumo inesperado, pensou. Enquanto pensava sobre a grande incógnita que se formara, ele sentiu um forte empurrão.

"BILBINHO!!!!!!"

Quase atropelado e bastante desconcertado, ele olha para os lados e vê uma figura descabelada e mais baixa que ele, sorrindo satisfeita com a peça que lhe pregara:

-Ah, Gerânia... Hunf, faz tempo que nós não nos falamos- Bilbo tenta usar um tom bem educado, porém orgulhoso, pelo menos para ensinar um pouco de civilização à criatura que o atropelara.

- E então Bilbo feliz em me ver? - o tom de ironia é evidente nesta frase.

Gerânia Cercaverde, como podem ver, é uma conhecida de Bilbo. Ela poderia ser mais bonita, se se preocupasse mais com a beleza e não se importava com o que os outros pensam dela. Seus cabelos eram muito longos,castanhos claros e acinzentados, muito ondulado e embaraçado, preso de forma displicente no começo das costas. Ela usava um avental e um vestido amassado vermelho e verde.

- Ótimo! Mas agora eu tenho que ir para casa! Já ocorreram coisas demais hoje!- Bilbo estava começando a ficar demais impaciente.

Gerânia, ao perceber que seu alvo fugia, começa a assumir um tom de zombaria:

-Você está bravo hoje, hein? Ficou bravo por que não pode pegar uma parte da riqueza para si?

Bilbo já tinha ido embora,portanto não a ouviu. Mas o que Gerânia disse era, em parte, verdade. Noites se passaram assim: o Hobbit, toda vez que ia dormir, se revirava em seus lençóis pensando nos malditos minérios, que involuntariamente povoavam seus pensamentos e faziam o sono de Bilbo custar a chegar.

Então, em uma noite de lua crescente, aconteceu. Bilbo, finalmente, entrava em sono profundo, quando ouviu três batidas fortes em sua porta.

- Já vou!- Bilbo se levanta, sonolento e mal disposto, acendendo uma vela perto da cabeceira de sua cama- Raios e trovões! Quem será a essa hora?

Reclamando rabugento, ele destranca a porta e toma um susto ao ver uma figura escura,encapuzada e barbuda, maior do que ele. Bilbo olha, mais atento e vê outras quatro figuras, igualmente encapuzadas e barbudas. Depois, ele as reconhece:

-Dwalin? Balin? Glóin? Dori? Ori?

Dwalin,que estava mais à frente com a expressão severa lhe diz: " Bilbo, ouça..." Ele lhe diz o motivo que os levara a visitar sua toca, o mesmo motivo que ocupava a mente de Bilbo, naqueles dias...

- O quê? - o Hobbit os indaga surpreso- Mas como souberam dos minérios!

- As notícias chegam rápido até Bri! Eu estava lá, quando ouvi a notícia! - Quem falava era Dori, tentando explicar rapidamente o que o levou até o Condado.

- E acreditamos que o que foi encontrado está em uma quantia excelente, a maior parte ficará com seu povo e nós pediremos uma pequena parte para estudar mais profundamente o tipo de minério e antes disso, levar ao reino dos anões, se não for um pedido muito incômodo...- confessa Balin, usando a sinceridade para obter confiança.

Antes, que Bilbo tivesse outra dúvida, Glóin, o anão de barba mais branca, completa a frase de Balin:

- Sim, nós viemos durante a noite para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Queríamos ver a riqueza de perto, ver se era tão grandiosa como falaram em Bri.

Então ele narra o que viu:

"Não havia ninguém na rua e o vigia estava dormindo. Fora da cerca um estranho de capuz estava parado em frente à riqueza. Quando nos viu, correu para fora da área e não levou nada de dentro do buraco."

-Estranho, não?- Comentou Dori, aterrorizado, mexendo no broche dourado com uma pedra negra que prendia seu capuz - Pior é que não sabemos quem é...

Bilbo os olhou de forma apreensiva. Se aqueles anões sabiam dos minérios e se era dito, em terras distantes ao condado, que a riqueza era imensa, não tardariam a vir outros povos e isso causaria mais conflitos, piores do que já havia com os Sacola-Bolseiro. Ele tentou dissuadi-los da idéia da posse de uma pequena parte dos minérios:

-Parece que vocês vieram tarde demais! Os Sacola-Bolseiro estão botando as mãos em todos os minérios!

- Não, Bilbo!- Balin argumentou, gesticulando - Sabemos que o prefeito ainda vai escolher e por mais que esses Sacola-Bolseiro sejam persuasivos, há grandes chances dele não aceitar a posse deles de toda a riqueza, pois ela beneficiaria bastante todo o condado.

Bilbo os encarou ainda mais apreensivo. Eles sabiam até demais. Ele tentou rebater:

-Mas...Mas...

-Você poderia nos ajudar com o prefeito- Comentou Glóin, abatido- Agora é tarde e estamos cansados, você pode nos deixar dormir na sala?

-Tudo bem, podem ficar aqui- Falou Bilbo cordialmente. Ele não deixaria velhos amigos dormindo ao relento, como animais.

Desde então,abordavam e conversaram com o prefeito na rua, tocando no assunto que mais os interessava, mas ele sempre disfarçava ao tocarem nesse ponto. Ainda haviam muitas dúvidas em relação aos minérios.

Um dia calmo e de claras nuvens, depois de mais uma conversa com o prefeito:

-Eu não sei se vamos conseguir... - Bilbo comentou, já frustrado.

-Ah... - Um anão desabafou.

-Mas que pessimismo, Bilbo!- Criticou Glóin, irritado.

O grupo andava em direção à Bolsão, quando viram um homem alto, de vestes cinzentas e trazendo um cajado consigo.

-Gandalf? - Bilbo o reconheceu.

-Olá- Ele os cumprimentou, calmo- Eu estou aqui, pois não os encontrei em Bri. Felizmente, o dono da hospedaria me deu um bilhete deixado por vós, dizendo que foram ao condado, urgentemente. Eu preciso que vocês, senhores, façam algo por mim...

-Quer que partamos em uma jornada? - Indagou Bilbo, precipitado.

-Sim- Gandalf lhe respondeu- Mas é melhor conversarmos sobre isso na casa de Bilbo.

Eles foram para o Bolsão, enquanto alguém escondido entre as folhagens de uma árvore os observava, torcendo que não fosse estava desfrutando de um raro momento de descanso, depois de ajudar a família (Sua mãe, suas irmãs e seu avô) a vender os produtos e as hortaliças de casa. Gerânia saltou da árvore depois de os vir desaparecer na viela e fora correndo para sua humilde, mas cômoda casa. Ela estava disposta a segui-los, se possível e descobrir as intenções daquele grupo incomum.

Depois de Bilbo lhes servir algo de sua despensa e os copos já estivessem esvaziados, Gandalf se encostou em um canto da toca e ficou a fumar em seu cachimbo.

-Então, Gandalf... Conte-nos o que aconteceu para tamanha urgência...- Disse um dos anões, alheio às conversas sobre minas e ouro dos outros.

Depois de uma pausa, Gandalf lhes falou com a voz arrastada:

"O que tenho a dizer vem de uma história muito antiga...Quando este mundo ainda era jovem...Relíquias originadas da terra, mas se forem cair em mãos erradas, só consiguirei ver destruição e morte. Preciso de algo que as localize rápido... O buscado deve estar próximo ao Oeste e presumo que nessa região, junto aos minérios, que o buscador costuma atrair para si, quando enterrado em terra."

-O quê? - Interrompeu Ori, agitado- Tem algo a ver com os minérios? Então o que devemos fazer com as relíquias?

Gandalf retomou, mais agitado:

" Foram descobertas inscrições antigas, há algum tempo. Estou com elas, por sorte e dizem algo sobre serem lançadas ao céu num certo dia. Não sei o que isso quer dizer e acho que vamos descobrir na hora certa."

O silêncio imperou na sala. Mas Bilbo se levanta e pergunta, visivelmente interessado, como se seu lado Tûk tivesse acabado de renascer:

-Então, até onde planeja que a gente vá? Quantas relíquias há?

"Mais de cem... Contudo, as que estamos atrás são as mais belas, mais importantes e mais poderosas já descritas. São seis as relíquias. Vocês vão até Moria, onde encontrarão o resto de nossos amigos, isso é certo. Partiremos no segundo dia desse mês, não podemos demorar. Não esqueçam do buscador."

Bilbo olha para todos os lados desconcertado e pergunta à pessoa mais próxima dele:

-O que vamos fazer?

Dori , que ouve as aflições do Hobbit, lhe toca o ombro, consolando-o:

-Eu tenho um plano...- ele falava pausadamente.

Mais tarde,na rua silenciosa e parada, o vigia se encontrava sentado ao lado da cerca, com uma expressão feroz. Mesmo tendo a árdua tarefa de vigiar aquele tesouro precioso, fora repreendido duramente pelo próprio prefeito, por se encontrar, durante a tarde, com os olhos semifechados, atingido pela sonolência fatal que acomete certas pessoas depois de uma grande e pesada refeição. Estava muito indignado e sentia vontade de despejar sua raiva em cima de alguém.

Bilbo se aproximou, sorrateiramente, do Hobbit, sem perceber a visível raiva que o acometia:

-Dorno! Que bom te ver aqui!- Ele trazia na mão dois copos inteiramente cheios de cerveja e uma expressão exageradamente alegre no rosto.

-Pode ir, está bem? Agora é tolerância nula com quem se aproximar da cerca! Eu sei o que você quer, Bilbo, mas não vai ficar com os minérios!

Então, Bilbo notou a raiva de Dorno. Não estava esperando tamanha severidade assim do vigia, então tentou pensar em algo rápido para responder:

-Por que toda essa raiva contra mim?- ele disse, em um tom muito magoado e carregado- Eu apenas trouxe essa cerveja do Dragão Verde. Está deliciosa! Hum, não é bom beber ao ar livre? Vou tomar mais um gole!

Assim que Bilbo colocou o caneco nos lábios, Dorno olhou para a cerveja, tentado. Ele não conseguiria resistir àquela quantidade generosa de bebida. Então, o Hobbit puxou o copo em que Bilbo não bebera para si e rudemente, bebeu todo o conteúdo. A voracidade de Dorno era observado por Bilbo que estava bastante satisfeito. Ele bebericava sua cerveja e não tirava os olhos do vigia.

Depois, Dorno deixou o copo na grama, do seu lado e parecia muito sonolento. Sua cabeça despencou e Bilbo percebeu que ele dormia, enfim. O Hobbit se levantou e puxou o outro para perto de um arbusto na frente do terreno, para desobstruir a passagem. Depois do esforço, ele levantou os olhos satisfeito e gritou: "Pessoal! Ele já dormiu! Muito bom aquele elixir do sono que coloquei na bebida dele!"

Então,rapidamente, os anões surgiram do lado oposto da cerca e puxaram Bilbo consigo. Ele foi o primeiro a atravessá-la, quando Ori disse a ele: "É bom mesmo, o Dori sempre o usa antes de dormir!" Extremamente irritado, Dori o manda se calar.

Com expectativa, Bilbo espia dentro do buraco, enquanto os anões pulam a cerca atrás dele. Depois de revirarem bastante o buraco dos minérios, Dwalin se inconformou:

- O buscador não está nos minérios. Gandalf disse que estava lá...

-A não ser que alguém tenha roubado. Mas o estranho daquele dia mal tocou neles- Disse Bilbo, pesaroso.

- E agora?- disse Balin, confuso- O que falaremos a Gandalf?

- Mesmo sem achá-lo vamos ter que nos encontrar com Gandalf, lembra que ele não quer que nós nos atrasemos? - Bilbo lhe respondeu, lembrando do prazo para partir.

- Sim- Glóin avançou alguns passos em direção à cerca- Devemos ir... Se Gandalf falou que não devemos nos atrasar.

Ainda ao cair da tarde, foram para Bolsão, onde encontraram Gandalf, que os estava esperando, ansiosamente.

- Vocês vieram,enfim- ele bradou- Trouxeram o buscador?

-nós não conseguimos encontrar...- falou Balin,desconcertadamente.

Gandalf suspirou.

-Parece que teremos que seguir mesmo sem o buscador. Vamos às cegas. Teremos que ir pois, o resto do grupo pode ir para a guerra de Dáin- Pé- De- Ferro e ficaremos separados.

"Está havendo uma guerra envolvendo Dáin? " Perguntou Bilbo, surpreso.

"Sim, uma guerra com orcs" Gandalf lhe responde.

-Então temos que ir logo, não é?- Bilbo indaga, já juntando alguns itens de cozinha indispensáveis para a viagem.

Ao amanhecer de um novo dia, belo e ensolarado, eles deixam bolsão, enquanto caminham pela rua, sendo observados por um grupo de faceiras crianças hobbits, Bilbo tenta se lembrar detalhadamente de uma música que lhe havia surgido em uma outra viagem em que ele havia feito, há um ano e meio. Sua lembrança parou só no começo:

"A estrada em frente vai seguindo..."

Andando quase sem parar pelas áres de capim verde e curto, ultrapassaram os limites da vila dos Hobbits, estavam no fim do condado. Pararam para comer e beber, quando Ori cutucou Gandalf, quando este estava acendendo seu cachimbo:

-Gandalf, há alguém nos seguindo- lhe segredou.

O mago olhou entre as árvores, atento.

-Era o que eu desconfiava, também. Procurem-no sem fazer barulho- ele disse aos outros e Ori lhes contou sobre suas suspeitas e pediu que o seguissem.

Eles andavam entre as árvores altas com as armas que tinham em punho, alertados. Bilbo procurava entre um buraco, quando ouviu os gritos de seus companheiros. Dwalin carregava um vulto que estava agitado, tentando se desvencilhar de seus grossos braços:

-Eu encontrei quem está nos seguindo- falou, triunfal e sério.

Bilbo reconheceu a pessoa. Era Gerânia, com seu cabelo ainda mais descabelado e trajando uma roupa de aparência desgastada e suja de terra nas saias, com um lenço branco no pulso. Gandalf olhou para a Hobbit e para Bilbo, percebeu que eles se conheciam e que a presença dela desagradava Bilbo.

- Então, o que a levou a seguir nosso grupo?- Gandalf perguntou a Gerânia, sério.

Gerânia tentou responder o mais depressa possível e quase atropelava as palavras:

-Eu vi vocês saindo E... Se quiserem, posso ser útil...

Alguns anões e Bilbo acharam engraçado o fato de Gerânia os estar seguindo só para embarcar em uma viagem e riram. Balin olhou para todos, severo. Na verdade, Gerânia ficou curiosa para ver onde o grupo iria dessa vez. Ela sabia da jornada anterior de Bilbo (E, infelizmente, não teve a idéia de persegui-los, pois estava muito atarefada com a família naquele período) e gostaria de saber o que os levava a saírem do condado daquele jeito.

-Você?- riu o Hobbit- Nos acompanhando? Realmente acha que iríamos querer sua lastimável presença...

Gerânia o interrompeu, pedindo que ele se calasse.

- Seu monte de banha!- Ela continuou, de modo infantil- Eu sou mais útil que você, com certeza!

Glóin tentou fazê-la desistir da idéia, desconcertado:

-Infelizmente, mocinha, nós já temos o grupo formado...

Gandalf olhou para o céu, impaciente. Naquele exato momento, um vento passava por entre as árvores. Ele abaixou a cabeça, quando viu o vento levar o lenço mal amarrado do pulso de Gerânia. Então, Gandalf viu. Era uma espécie de bracelete de cor de ouro pálido, tinha entalhes na borda e nele ficavam presos cordões dourados que estavam amarrados acima e abaixo do pulso. No meio desse bracelete, havia um desenho que se assemelhava a uma flor.

Depois de fixar os olhos nele, o mago exclamou:

- O buscador!

- Quê? Quem? - Gerânia lhe perguntou assustada com o olhar do mago, parecendo enlouquecido.

-Era o que procuravámos antes!- Dori apontou para o braço da Hobbit.

- Então dê o buscador aqui!- Disse Bilbo, pegando o braço de Gerânia e torcendo, a fim de que o bracelete escorregasse.

-Bilbo, não! Hmmpf!- Gerânia lhe respondeu instintamente e tentando puxar o braço para fora do alcance do Hobbit desvairado.

-BILBO BOLSEIRO!- Gandalf interrompeu aquela cena antes que Bilbo moesse os braços dela. Ele olhava severo para os dois, agora boquiabertos.

-Não vê que ela não pode tirar o buscador? Escute bem, é a minha conclusão, agora. Quem tirar o buscador da terra, depois de milênios e colocá-lo como bracelete, presumo que o objeto funcionará, como se fosse parte da pessoa.

- E se decepássemos sua mão?- perguntou Dwalin, não por crueldade, mas apenas com a intenção de sanar uma dúvida que lhe surgiu, pois sua índole não permitiria machucá-la.

Gandalf viu que era uma pergunta inocente e a respondeu naturalmente:

-Não sabemos o que irá acontecer se o buscador for tirado à força desse jeito. Melhor não fazê-lo!- Ele ressaltou as últimas palavras.

Gerânia achou Dwalin grosso e cruel com aquela pergunta:

-Minha mão? Ora! Vá arrancar a tua!- Ela deu um passo para trás e levou o braço junto ao seu corpo, em posição defensiva.

Ninguém deu muita atenção ao medo paranóico dela, pois Balin perguntou, de braços cruzados:

-Mas uma coisa nesta história não ficou esclarecida, Gandalf. Como ela conseguiu o buscador?

Os olhares se voltaram para a Hobbit, que, ao ouvir a pergunta, soltou sua mão e pareceu esquecer do aparente perigo. Ela sorriu amarelo:

-Eu fui, algumas noites ver os minérios de perto e eu o encontrei, no meio deles. Estava na forma de uma caixa pequena. Eu o toquei e ele se soltou de forma que virou um bracelete.

Balin a olhou,surpreso. Ele acabara de desvendar um mistério:

-Então foi você que nós vimos perto da cerca naquele dia?- Ele não tinha um tom de voz bravo. Era calmo, mas firme.

Gerânia se dirigiu a ele de forma meiga e sorrindo espertamente:

-Fui eu, sim! Sorte que eu saí, rápido!

Houve um silêncio. Glóin pensou sobre o bracelete e concluiu:

-Então, já que ela tem o bracelete, deverá ir conosco- Assim apoiava que Gerânia os acompanhassem.

-Sim- Concordou Gandalf- Nós precisamos dela,será uma ajuda valiosa...

-Sim!- Gerânia comemorou, agitando as mãos para o céu.

-Não!- Bilbo se contrapôs a essa decisão, radicalmente. Ninguém lhe deu ouvidos, obviamente.

"Então, venha conosco, Gerânia, continuaremos a seguir viagem" Gandalf disse, pegando seu cajado. O grupo reorganizou sua bagagem e Gerânia pegou sua trouxinha de roupas que estava no chão, perto de um arbusto florido. Quando todos já estavam com as mochilas e demais utensílios em mãos e prontos para partir, seguiram em frente. No caminho, Gandalf recontava, principalmente para Gerânia, a história das relíquias o mistério de suas localizações e grande impacto que elas poderiam causar.

**Essa é a introdução da aventura. Espero que gostem! É uma história que exigiu muito planejamento de minha parte (E já criei o enredo das próximas partes) Desculpem se houve algum defeito, logo a revisarei. Bom, enquanto isso, Bilbo e os anões partem por uma jornada junto com Gandalf (Isso lhe soa familiar?) e com uma nova amiguinha de personalidade forte (Há isso nem é tão familiar assim)! Então, gostariam de saber mais sobre o que está ocorrendo no caminho? Eles estão cantando uma bela musiquinha, ela começa assim:**

**"A estrada tem árvore, a árvore tem galho, o galho tem ninho, o ninho tem ovo e o ovo tem gema... A gema é amarelaaa, amarelo é o sol, que ilumina a estrada e então, a estrada tem árvoreee...Folhiinha ainda verde que abandonaste meu fino galhiinho..."**

**Bilbo: Vamos começar a cantar uma música mais poética, pessoal!**

**E todos emendam:**

**"Rosas são vermelhas e violetas são azuis, nem tudo que reluz é ouro, filho de peixe, peixinho é e sim, com certeza é melhor um passáro na mão do que dois voando, quem arrisca não petisca e como não tem cão caça com gato..."**

**Gandalf (Rosnando): Silêncio (Aponta o cajado de forma ameaçadora)**

**Gerânia (responde ao grupo desafinado): Ninguém canta como eu... Alguém se oferece para um dueto?**

**Dwalin: Eu vou ser o tenor... Sabe cantar ópera?**

**(Gerânia faz que sim)**

**.... (minutos se passam e trinta e dois segundos e meio) (todos esperando) (Dwalin começa assobiando e ao ver Gerânia silenciosa, engasga) (todos esperando de novo)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ori (cansado dessa maldita espera): E então, vocês não disseram que sabiam cantar como pássaros?**

**Gerânia: Perdi a vontade de cantar! Fica para a próxima (Foge)**

**E é isso! Depois,tem mais, como disse Gerânia (Vamos ver...)**


	2. Estrada até Bri

Pela estrada até Bri

Eles seguiram pela estrada. A viagem até Bri foi calma. Seguiam pela estrada,que os levara para fora dos limites do Condado, durante dias. Agora, a estrada de terra ia se alargando e as árvores iam ficando mais espaçadas entre si e mais baixas. Predominavam arbustos verdes e fartos.

- Olhem, logo, estaremos em Bri- Gandalf chamou a atenção de todos. Logo, avistaram as cercas de madeira que circundavam a cidade e inúmeros pastos do lado de fora. Perto da cidade, havia muitas fazendas. Os campos dourados brilhavam ao crepuscúlo.

"ficaremos no pônei saltitante, como sempre" O mago informou, enquanto entravam no portão muralha feita de grossos troncos. E todos entraram na cidade, que estava agitada. Homens fazendeiros levavam animais como cavalos, vacas e porcos para venderem na cidade. Vendedores instalavam estandartes nas principais ruas e tinham em exposição enorme diversidade de mercadorias.

Na hospedaria de dois andares,com tijolos escuros e uma placa com o desenho de um equino, ao entrarem, o atendente, um homenzarrão de sobrancelhas espessas e negras, calvo sai do balcão vai até eles e com um sorriso receptor, saúda-os :

- Olá, Gandalf! Que bom vê-lo de novo!

- Boa tarde!- sorri Gandalf. Ele olha para seu grupo, atento e pensativo- Por favor, uma mesa para oito e três quartos!

O atendente rapidamente realiza as solicitações de Gandalf e junta duas grandes mesas. Também providencia os pratos, ouvindo cada pedido de cada integrante do grupo.

Na mesa já arrumada e bem servida, todos comem famintos. A maioria pediu cerveja e pão com guisado. Conversam alegremente, recuperando-se bem do cansaço da longa viagem:

- Ei, Bilbo!- provoca Gerânia mais uma vez, enquanto toma um suco de uva- A comida não vai fugir!

Bilbo, que atacara uma enorme baguete inteira com imensa voracidade, a olha atravessado e responde, incomodado:

-Muda de lado, Gerânia!

Balin ri discretamente com a cena, enquanto pousa a colher no seu prato de guisado.

- Aqui a comida e a cerveja são ótimas- comenta Ori para Glóin que bebericava a amarela e gelada cerveja interessado.

- Sim- diz Glóin, satisfeito- Valem um barril de ouro.

Gandalf, mais reservado nas conversas, pergunta ao homem do balcão que distribuia outros canecos na grande mesa:

-E as notícias daqui?

O homem suspira, ainda concentrado no seu trabalho.

- Está tudo normal em Bri, sabe,um dia, uns homens estranhos vindos do leste apareceram, mas foi só isso que ocorreu.

Nisso, duas figuras com um capuz acinzentado chegam de fora e cercam a mesa, rapidamente. Os anões olham para trás e,instintivamente, Ori saca seu punhal. A mão de Gandalf aperta o cajado e Bilbo vai para debaixo da mesa,enquanto Gerânia se encolhe. Porém, um dos anões aperta os olhos,indagando:

- Bofur, Bombur? - pergunta Dori incrédulo.

- Olá- diz Bofur, formalmente- Há quanto tempo.

Gandalf se vira para os dois anões, surpreso e preocupado:

- Que inesperado! O que fazem aqui, meus caros amigos?

Bofur suspira e começa a explicar:

- Nós e nossos companheiros estavámos impacientes, esperando por vocês e decidimos que nós dois viajaríamos, para encontrá-los e termos algumas notícias. Dori reuniu um grupo e foi para Bri, atender o pedido de Gandalf. Mas, eu, Bombur, Bifur, Óin e Nori decidimos ficar, pois, resolvemos ajudar Dáin no ataque aos Orcs.

-Nós fizemos essa jornada até aqui, caso vocês demorassem ou não pudessem se juntar a nós. Queremos saber a resposta de Gandalf logo e assim saber se vamos a guerra de Dáin ou ficamos.- explica Bombur, parecendo ser contra àquela viagem que estava realizando.

Gandalf olha severamente para os dois e diz:

-Meus amigos. Apesar de sua impaciência, não tenho muito para lhes dizer, não precisavam fazer essa viagem. Vou ao encontro do grupo, é claro.

- É.- concordou Bombur, endireitando-se- Mas, nós, pelo menos, deveríamos ir até Bri, assim não atrasaríamos mais ainda.

Bofur sacode a capa:

-Ufa! Estou cansado da viagem, portanto- ele se volta para o atendente- me vê uma cerveja e o prato do dia!

Enquanto estão terminando a refeição, Gandalf reconta a história das relíquias e narra o trajeto até Bri. Depois se reuniram na sala da hospedaria, do lado esquerdo do Pub e o mago arrumou um jeito de acender a lareira com a lenha empilhada na frente desta. Os anões e Gandalf acenderam seus cachimbos e começaram a conversar sobre assuntos gerais da Terra Média.

* * *

Cansado de Gerânia tagarelando bobagens para ele e do ambiente, Bilbo resolve passear nos arredores da hospedaria...

-Além do mais a noite está fresca e a lua está linda!- Ele olha para o céu sorridente e fala alto, mesmo sendo para si mesmo.

- Verdade, senhor Hobbit!- um homem velho, de olhos miúdos, sobrancelhas ralas, nariz arrebitado, chapéu de palha e sobretudo marrom e surrado está ao lado de Bilbo, o observando esse tempo todo. Assim, ele tenta iniciar uma conversa com o Hobbit, que fica imóvel de susto, mas, depois, acalma-se.

Era um velho senhor que parecia inofensivo. Os dois começaram a conversar, sobre o condado, entre outras coisas. O senhor era um vendedor famoso na região. Seu nome era Zaragalabân. Ele vendia de tudo, tudo mesmo.

- Sabe, senhor Bilbo! Se precisar de alguma coisa, tenho tudo para vender! Há ótimas ofertas!

Bilbo se entusiasma. Ele gostou muito de Zaragalabân e estavam falando sobre o ofício do homem. O hobbit ainda não tinha a intenção de comprar nada, apesar das fartas moedas do seu alforje no cinto.

-Você tem alguma mercadoria agora? Posso ver?

O homem abriu sua enorme bolsa e estendeu a toalha no chão, visivelmente interessado em fazer negócio com Bilbo. Ele depositava suas mercadorias uma a uma. Talheres, jóias, tinteiros...

O Hobbit via as mercadorias, atencioso e no fim,elogiou as belas mercadorias,mas disse que não havia necessidade de comprar nada. Zaragalabân não o deixou se retirar, pois ainda ia lhe mostrar o que julgava ter de melhor.

-Mas eu tenho uma mercadoria especial para o senhor. Não mostro para qualquer um, viu? Mas gostei de você, viu, senhor Bilbo?

- E o que é?- perguntou Bilbo, vagamente.

- Mas, vou logo avisando: é algo impressionante, inacreditável!- qualificava o vendedor.

- Diga, por favor o que é, estou louco para ver!- Respondeu o Hobbit, impaciente.

O homem finalmente revela, em voz baixa:

- É uma doninha ruiva, muito linda, senhor Bilbo! Ela é mágica!

- Espere- disse Bilbo, confuso com o que havia sido dito. Era só um homem comum, não podia vender artigos mágicos,tampouco seres que apresentassem essa característica- Como posso saber se isso é verdade? E como assim ela é mágica?

O homem explica pacientemente:

- Algumas vezes, seu pêlo brilha durante a noite! Ela é bem ágil e inteligente, também! E ela canta muito bem!

- E eu poderia vê-la , então?- disse Bilbo, rindo por dentro. Não podia ser verdade, era só uma estratégia de vendedor desesperado

-Espere um pouco! Moro perto daqui. Vou buscá-la! Hehe!- Disse Zaragalabân, entusiasmado.

Depois de algum tempo, Bilbo a viu. Realmente, seu pêlo era ruivo e muito lindo! Ele brilhava de forma de forma bela ao luar, realmente, mas não de uma forma mágica, não como se fosse um astro. Bilbo não soubera dizer quanto tempo a fitou. O animal tinha um olhar altivo e profundo que deixou Bilbo sem palavras. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta do peito dele. A doninha não cantou e nem cantaria nos momentos que se seguiriam, mas se movia de modo gracioso e parecia inteligente. Ela o olhava de forma displicente para Bilbo e ele retribuía seu olhar, mas de forma maravilhada.

-Algumas descrições não pareciam ser muito certas, mas sinto que, mesmo assim, há algo de especial nela. Bem diferente... Vou levá-la.

- Fez a escolha certa, senhor Bilbo- disse o homem, feliz em fechar negócio. Apesar da doninha lhe ser muito lucrativa, custava para ele ter que cuidar do bichinho o tempo todo que ficava na gaiola encolhido, desmotivado para comer - Poucas pessoas abririam seu coração e descobririam as maravilhas desse animalzinho que eu encontrei vagando pelos arredores daqui. Achariam que eu minto.

Então, Bilbo paga com o dinheiro do seu alforje e quando recebe a gaiola, diz para o animal, carinhosamente:

- Você vem comigo.

E cruza a rua para entrar na rua perpendicular àquela, a do Pônei Saltitante.

Bilbo encontrou Gerânia e Balin, Dwalin, Glóin e Bofur sentados no sofá na aconchegante sala da hospedaria,com o fogo baixo crepitando na lareira. Ele não queria falar nada sobre a doninha, então escondeu a gaiola, na capa que ele estava trajando, para atravessar a sala cheia de seus amigos. Todos estavam de costas e quando Bilbo tentou subir direto para os quartos:

-Bilbo?- Pergunta Glóin, alçando o braço forte nas costas do sofá.

-Onde estava?- pergunta Dwalin, olhando para trás, depois de ouvir Glóin.

-Aonde estava passeando? E por que esse pano?- Gerânia pula do sofá e para em frente do Hobbit.

Bilbo olha incomodado para seus rostos preocupados ou curiosos.

-Você não precisa saber, precisa?

Gerânia franze as sobrancelhas.

-Oras! Perguntar tortura, mata?- Ela diz, indignada, com as mãos na cintura bem definida. Quando Bilbo se afasta, ela tenta chamá-lo de volta, sem sucesso- E... Ei! Volte aqui! Hunf, seu porco esquisitão!

Então, Bombur aparece da escada, pretendendo descer. Ele havia visto Bilbo nervoso subindo as escadas, quase correndo e sem falar com ele. Então, pergunta, ao ver um dos anões chamando o Hobbit, mesmo depois dele sair da sala:

- Eu perdi alguma coisa?

-Bilbo está estranho hoje- explica Glóin. Ele pensa um pouco e também lhe diz - Mas quem sabe amanhã seu humor não melhore, os Hobbit devem ser assim mesmo...

Gerânia o censura com os olhos, mas por pouco tempo. Depois, irrequieta, se recolhe para perto da lareira e uma vez sentada no chão,está imersa em novos pensamentos.

-Falando nisso, por que está tão pensativa nesse momento, Gerânia?- Balin se aproxima dela e se ajoelha na frente da lareira, ficando quase da altura dela.

Gerânia apalpa o pulso esquerdo, o pulso do bracelete, abaixando os olhos para ele.

- Até agora, nessa viagem, a rosa dos ventos não mostrou o caminho, nada... Gandalf disse para continuarmos a leste...

- Rosa dos ventos? - Dwalin pergunta, visivelmente interessado.

-É- disse Gerânia, rindo e olhando para o buscador- Eu sugeri o nome a Gandalf e ele aceitou, melhor que buscador, não acham? E rosa é por causa do desenho, lembra uma flor...

- Hunf, de qualquer forma é um nome bonito- sussurra Balin, concordando com a mudança de Gerânia.

À medida que a noite avança, a maioria fica muito sonolenta, apesar da boa conversa e das belas canções que recomeçaram a relembrar. Todos se retiram da sala, assim que apagam a lareira e vão dormir.

No dia seguinte, a jornada recomeçaria quando o sol estava alto e o ânimo de todos fortalecido:

- Bom, meus amigos- começa Gandalf, ao ver a maioria do grupo reunido na frente do Pônei Saltitante- agora que já se preparamos, vamos seguir até Valfenda. O caminho é longo.

Quando ele acaba de dizer essas palavras, Bilbo sai da hospedaria apressado com uma imensa bagagem, ele mal consegue segurá-la.

-Esperem um pouco! Acho que minha bagagem...Está...Um pouco pesada- Ele arqueja, com dificuldades.

-Mas, justo agora você reclama da bagagem?- comenta Dori incrédulo- E... Espere... Sua bagagem não era tão volumosa assim.

Bilbo prende a respiração.

-Oras, é verdade...- Glóin se aproxima dele- Deixe-me ver sua bagagem...

-NÃO!- Bilbo levanta a voz, instantaneamente e afasta, com esforço, a bagagem do anão.

Todos o encaram, confusos com sua reação. Bilbo percebe que agiu estranhamente e decide tentar justificar.

-Bom, eu... Não precisa me ajudar... Eu achei que a bagagem estava mais pesada, por causa que ficamos em Bri e me acostumei com as mordomias daqui. Mas logo faremos uma caminhada longa e cansativa e me acostumarei de novo...

Apesar de não acreditarem na desculpa de Bilbo, Bombur lhe disse:

-Como quiser, mestre Hobbit... Se não quiser ajuda, não vamos confrontá-lo, apesar da bagagem lhe parecer pesada...

Enaquanto andavam, Bilbo era o que mais ficava para trás, porque a bagagem o deixava muito mais vagaroso, tudo graças ao esforço que ela demandava. Estavam atravessando as fazendas próximas a Bri indo para terras mais desabitadas. Horas depois, na estrada principal:

-Com licença?- pergunta Gerânia a dois anões que conversavam baixnho entre si, Balin e Ori.

Os dois pararam e olharam para ela.

-O quê- Pergunta Glóin rudemente e surpreso. Gerânia se aproxima para falar sussurrando e ela tinha uma idéia:

-Um de vocês poderia ver a bagagem do Bilbo. Deve ter alguma coisa... Eu não posso ver, pois se eu me aproximar dele demais, poderá desconfiar mais de mim...

- Nós não podemos fazer isso, afinal a bagagem é de Bilbo... E ele quer que respeitemos...- Balin nega a proposta de Gerânia, da melhor forma que ele conseguiu encontrar.

Gerânia não se conforma. Ela aperta o braço:

-Já que vocês não querem, tudo bem! Desisto!- Ela sai, vomitando sua raiva, por não saber o que esconde Bilbo.

-Mas...- Balin tenta estancar a decepção de Gerânia, isso o incomodava- Hunf...- ele bufa, frustrado.

O grupo para, quando Gandalf diz para saírem da estrada. Entre as altas e numerosas árvores, um lugar que aparentava ser bastante seguro,o mago informa:

- Vamos passar a noite aqui!- O grupo largou as enormes bagagens no chão.

-ótimo- Bilbo está extremamente exausto e dolorido- Tirarei um cochilo!

Bombur resolve instalar suas coisas do lado direito do Hobbit:

-Eu vou para aquele lado e...- Antes de terminar a frase, o anão cai no chão, de barriga, quase cai em cima de Bilbo que além de levar um fortíssimo susto, fica atordoado.

-Ai! Acho que tropecei em algo- O anão diz, vendo-se estatelado no chão. Ele não havia percebido a bagagem de Bilbo no meio do caminho e seu pé se prendeu numa das cordas onde estava presa uma trouxa acolchoada e volumosa, provavelmente de roupas. Mas, assim que o pacote rolou e o Bombur arrancou a corda com o pé, todos perceberam que era uma gaiola que girava violentamente no chão.

O roedor de dentro dela, tenso, fez um barulho ameaçador.

-Mas, é um animal- Diz Bofur incrédulo- Esse tempo todo e era isso que Bilbo estava escondendo!

-Sim- disse Bilbo, nervoso, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar o motivo de seu segredo-Eu a havia comprado, pretendia contar a vocês...Por favor deixem-me ficar com ela, o vendedor disse que era especial, muito inteligente...

Seus olhos imploravam deseperadamente, enquanto os anões não sabiam se deveriam ficar bravos ou rirem de tal situação.

Gandalf olhou para o animal, que o encarou de modo assustado e recuou. Ele lhe provocava um sentimento estranho, era como se fosse um nervosismo que lhe mexia o estômago, como se o animal lhe desse calafrios. Mas, ele guardou essa sensação para si e concentrou-se em esbravejar com Bilbo, descontente com o segredo que parecia uma grande desfeita para o mago:

-"muito inteligente"? Bilbo Bolseiro! Como pôde cair na lábia de um vendedor simplório?

-Mas ele é especial, eu juro!- Bilbo disse, entre lágrimas, pela primeira vez com medo de perder algo querido.

Gerânia a olhou, impressionada com a beleza de seus pelos. Sentiu um grande descontentamento pelo Hobbit tê-la em sua posse. Também queria estender a mão e acariciá-lo, mas apesar da crescente agitação de seus dedos por causa da vontade, não o fez. A doninha foi comprada por Bilbo.

-Hunf!- suspirou Dwalin, interrompendo as divagações de Gerânia. Ele resolveu não se importar- Não vamos reclamar mais, se esse animal não atrapalhar a viagem...

-Eu concordo- Gandalf se acalmou, resolvendo adotar a mesma postura de Dwalin - Sinto que não podemos se livrar dele. De qualquer modo, acho que seria um prejuízo para Bilbo, também.

-Então, eu posso ficar com ele?- Disse Bilbo, com alguma esperança.

Os outros anões concordaram, relutantes e hesitantes. Muita foi a felicidade de Bilbo. Mas Gerânia não disse nada e estava bastante contrariada. Ela viu a decisão por um lado negativo:

"Agora Bilbo tem uma doninha, isso vai causar problemas... Hunf, depois sou eu o peso da viagem...."

Bilbo foi até sua doninha,tão feliz estava, foi conversar com ela:

- Oi...Consegui fazer com que você ficasse junto comigo...

A doninha o encarou, fixamente em seus olhos. Bilbo continuou, falando ternuramente:

- Eu acho que você precisa de um nome...Qual?

Infelizmente, a idéia de um nome perfeito para seu novo amigo demorou para aparecer...Ele começou a pensar em coisas do mundo que poderiam ser a cara dele, disse tudo em voz alta, concentrado na desafiante busca de um nome:

-Hum.. Mesa, cama, comida, uva,tinteiro, tinto, maçã...

Então ele diminui sua voz e pronuncia sílabas inaudíveis. Por um tempo, está silencioso, até seus olhos ganharem um brilho diferente, mais forte:

-Já sei!- Ele exclama. Então pronuncia o nome, tão especial quanto sua doninha, o vencedor dentre todas as palavras do mundo- Tinto!

A doninha mexe a cabeça. Bilbo pergunta, feliz em tê-lo batizado com um belo nome, que combinava com seu pêlo ruivo:

-Gostou de seu nome, hein, rapaz?

A doninha o olhou indiferente, enquanto Bilbo sorria satisfeito. Então, o sorriso sumiu de sua face e ele lançou o mesmo olhar de antes, o olhar da dúvida, só que acompanhado agora com o temor:

-E se...Talvez eu soltasse você dessa gaiola, um pouco...- Sim, Tinto precisaria esticar as pernas, ou melhor as patas, um pouco. Preso nessa gaiola, poderia estar se sentindo meio desconfortável, o Hobbit chegou a esta conclusão. Porém, Bilbo temia aquele momento.

-Tudo bem, vou te soltar! Mas você não vai poder fugir. Eu estou confiando em você!

A doninha o olhou, parecendo animada e esperançosa. Por causa de sua imensa vontade de se libertar, Bilbo começou a ficar inquieto e nervoso. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto ele pegou a chaves e passava pelo cadeado:  
"não vá! Fique!"

A doninha saiu da gaiola, feliz, mas ela nem foi para muito longe de Bilbo ou correu até sumir entre as árvores:

-Bom, mesmo! Sabia que você nunca iria me deixar, Tinto!- ele se sentou, mais relaxado.

A doninha se alojou do lado do Hobbit, sentado na grama. Sua pata roçou sua calça , na altura do joelho:

-Opa! Quer ficar aqui comigo, Tinto?-Ele sorriu, tão espontaneamente.

Bilbo, enquanto a acariciava, sentia suas pálpebras mais pesadas. Ele armou seu colchão e seu travesseiro, se deitou e dormiu com o animal, nos braços.

Gerânia olhava as montanhas em um fino e alto penhasco. Eram tantas e estavam cobertas por nuvens nos cumes. Uma voz, dentro de sua cabeça,como a de Gandalf, só que mais profunda e ecoava, lhe dizendo:

"É como se você estivesse no ponto mais alto de toda a terra média..."

Ela estava vestida com um tecido leve e claro como o céu, um capuz que só cobria o ombro direito, preso no pescoço por uma flor dourada. Em seu braço, a rosa dos ventos, a voz continuava a falar:

"você tem algo que permite enxergar mais longe que outros..."

Ela ergueu, indecisa, o braço com a rosa dos ventos na altura dos olhos. O bracelete faiscou e ela teve que erguer mais o braço. A voz em sua cabeça continuou, pesarosa:  
"Mas tudo o que você pode alcançar..."

Gerânia prendeu a respiração, como se estivesse se sentindo mal e pressentindo algo:

"pode ser a ruína de outros..."

A voz saiu definitivamente de sua mente e Gerânia olhou, confusa para os lados, procurando por algo, alguém, ela não sabia. Só então, viu que as nuvens se dissiparam e de baixo de seu penhasco, ela viu Bilbo, Gandalf, anões que pareciam ser Balin, Bombur e Dori, estirados no chão, cruelmente amontoados e feridos.

Estavam com sérios corte e deles saiu muito sangue, sangue vermelho vivo, o que lhe chamou muito a atenção. Pareciam estar dormindo, vivendo pesadelos pela face carregada de sofrimento, mas...Ela não conseguiu evitar a trágica idéia... não se moviam, não... não estariam mortos?

As lágrimas caíram do alto penhasco. Gerânia gritou de terror.

A Hobbit pulou do chão, assustada, quando seus olhos castanhos se abriram. Seu cabelo estava mais embaraçado do que normalmente. Ela esfregou, a testa:

"Em toda a minha vida eu... eu nunca tive um sonho assim!"

Mas, era um alívio ter acordado. Ela olhou ao redor e algo lhe chamou a atenção. E ela se sentiu feliz pelo que ia fazer, Bilbo ia ficar tão irritado...

-Que bela visão!- Ela comentou sarcasticamente, enquanto o sacudia. Ele acordou bravo e ergueu seu tronco, imediatamente-Você e a sua lagartixa peluda, dormindo! Em plena luz do dia!

Bilbo tinha que revidar, é claro.

-Não xingue o Tinto, Gerânia! E você também estava dormindo, todos ouviram seus roncos, que trariam inveja a um troll!

Gerânia nem deu atenção ao comentário de Bilbo, tão feliz estava. Ela continuou a despejar comentários:

-Você e seu animalzinho só vão trazer problemas, mas eu nem quero saber! Hoje eu estou de bom humor e você não vai destruir minha felicidade! Hey, lá,lá,lá,lá,ho!

E ela começou a cantarolar, enquanto se afastava do amigo, mal humorado. Tão feliz Bilbo lhe fazia!

Ele a olhou se afastar, incrédulo com sua petulância e falou, acariciando as costas da sua doninha:

-É o que ela pensa! Quem traz mais problemas para nós é Gerânia com certeza! Não é, Tinto?

A doninha tinha um olhar perdido para o horizonte.

**Esse capítulo deveria ter ficado maior, na minha opinião... Enfim, espero que tenham gostado dessa parte, também. Se não, poderiam me responder o que eu faço para melhorar... Bilbo Bolseiro e seu inseparável bichinho, o Tinto, agradecem por mostrar a sua valiosa opinião! **


End file.
